Rosemonde Nattergal
'''Rosemonde Nattergal' is 2015-introduced and all-around character. As the niece of the nightingale of the Nightingale and The Rose, Rosemonde is destined with not much of a Happily Ever After. Despite being bitter about dying in vain, Rose identifies herself as a Royal. Though she much rather sing forever after, she feels it's her duty to be the next nightingale seeing as some bird ''has to do it. Rosemonde is owned by Little Miss Nobody. 'Do not' edit this page without her consent, please and thank you in advance! Character Personality Rosemonde is sophisticated and graceful, with a penchant for singing. However, she is a tad bit jaded and even world-weary, mainly because of how her own story ends. Though she isn’t happy with her tale’s ending, feeling bound by responsibility keeps her from rebelling. Albeit, she would be lying if the idea of flipping the script didn’t cross her mind once or twice. Her relationship with rebels is complicated because while she holds secret admiration for them, she is also (even more so) jealous of them for having the courage to do something so bold. So while she doesn’t hate the rebels, she isn’t too fond of most of them only having a few rebellious friends -- a term she is using loosely. Rose is skeptical about love and often keeps everybody an arm's length away because of her tale's tragic ending. This leads her to isolating herself from her peers and even her friends. She isn’t sure if she’s doing it for their sake or her own. Rosemonde is mostly afraid of actually feeling any type of love for anyone platonic or romantic making even her relationship with her family awkward and distant. Despite trying to keep her distance from romance, she often finds herself helping other fairy tales with their romances. It ranges from advice to more often being asked to do ridiculous tasks to help them succeed in romance. Since it is part of destiny to do so, Rosemonde never declines claiming she’s always happy to help. She’ll later complain about their selfishness and again swear off love of any kind. More musically inclined, Rosemonde is a fan of classical music, which adds to her lady-like exterior. She listens to many genres, as a songbird she’s inclined to listening to all from sugary pop music to rap. She even admits to like a few country songs, especially ones by Tailor Quick. Singing and music is her escape from her daily life and the thought of her destiny. In spite of all this, Rosemonde is a kind girl. It’s just that she’s an exasperated teenager who feels her destiny has already clipped her wings. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale - The Nightingale and The Rose How the Story Goes [http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/NigRos.shtml '''The Nightingale and The Rose'] How Rosemonde Ties Into It TBA Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pet TBA Romance TBA Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule 1st Period: '''tba '''2nd Period: '''tba '''3rd Period: tba '''4th Period: '''tba '''5th Period: '''tba '''6th Period: '''tba Trivia * TBA Quotes * TBA Notes * TBA Gallery * TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Little Miss Nobody's OCs Category:Royals Category:The Nightingale and The Red Rose